I live for you
by akariharukaze12
Summary: 10 años han pasado desde el incidente con los Digimons, cada uno va con su vida normal. Taiki escribe una carta a la persona que falta a su lado. Que sera lo que ella respondera? -I live for you... And I love you Akari-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Años en los que no me paso por aquí! Jeje! Pero volvi! Con nuevos fics y demás. Este es un pedido de mi pagina de Facebook (Taoira Takari Rukato Takumi Taikari y Kirine**)  
><strong>Lamento mucho la tardanza… La falta de inspiración me mata. Bueno aquí el fanfic espero les guste!<strong>

**I live for you**

**Han pasado casi 10 años desde que las batallas con los Digimons terminaron, cada uno volvió a su vida normal.**

**Nene y Kiriha viven juntos desde hace algunos años, son una linda pareja, creo que Kiriha le pedirá matrimonio un día de estos.**

**Nene sigue siendo una de las idol más conocidas y Kiriha trabaja como su guarda-espaldas personal.**

**Tagiru… Bueno aquel chico aún se ve con sus Digimons aunque claro, todos lo acompañamos para que no haga tonterías, Vive en un departamento con Yuu, se han vuelto muy amigos durante estos años, Tagiru está en un club de basquetbol profesional.**

**Yuu está estudiando en la universidad nacional, le va muy bien, ya va casi en su último año y ya le llaman para unos cuantos trabajos importantes.**

**Zenjiro viene algunas veces, tiene un buen trabajo, aunque aún no nos dice de qué trata, nos tiene con la duda. Pero nos han dicho de que es de mecánico en algunas empresas.**

**De los otros chicos no se mucho... Solo sé que Airu está de novia con Yuu y que trabaja en diseños de peluches y juguetes, no lo creerás pero, incluso creo un juguete con la forma de Cutemon! Es todo un éxito.**

**Bueno, los Digimons, son felices y tranquilos, Shoutomon sigue tal cual era la última vez que lo viste, aunque claro, siempre que tiene oportunidad pregunta por ti, todos preguntan por ti incluyéndome. **

**Cutemon y Dorulumon nos han dicho algunas cosas, como que tienes un departamento para ti en el que los chicos pueden andar libremente, eso es bueno, aunque no sabemos mucho de ti, seria genial si vinieras a vernos un día de estos, claro, cuando tengas tiempo.**

**Los chicos me han pedido que te cuente un poco de mí, aunque no sé qué decir… tú me conoces muy bien, y nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que hablamos.**

**Seguiré esperando a que vuelvas. Recuerda que siempre estás en mi mente y que si tú llegaras a desaparecer de mi vida, no tendría sentido seguir vivo.**

_**I live for you… and I love you Akari.**_

**Saludos, Kudou Taiki**

Taiki? Has terminado ya?- Le pregunto una chica al que en estos momentos doblaba una hoja y la colocaba en un sobre.

Si, Nene puedes enviarla?- Pregunto el chico con ojos grises.

No te preocupes, nosotros la enviamos- Hablo un chico rubio

Gracias.- Hablo el chico de ojos grises mientras se levantaba del escritorio e iba hacia la calle.

Taiki-san?- Le llamaron dos chicos, ambos menores

Estoy bien, iré a dar una vuelta- Dijo para salir del lugar en el que se encontraban sus amigos

**Fin…  
>Ems.. esta bien? Le falta algo? Desean golpearme? Bueno... Este es un fanfic con dos capítulos, el primero fue este, de la carta de Taiki hacia Akari, luego vendrá la respuesta de Akari, Bueno, decidme que les pareció!<strong>

**Hasta la próxima!**_****_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola~! Se que me demore pero aquí esta el capitulo, la historia quedara como inconclusa, pero… Bueno aquí el capitulo!  
><strong> 

**I Live For You.**

Taiki! No me esperaba un mensaje tuyo, pero gracias! Me anima saber que te preocupas por mi, y claro los chicos también.

Gracias por contarme de ellos, estaba a punto de llamar a Nene para preguntar como iba su relación con Kiriha y de pasada preguntar por los demás, tu sabes que a ti te llamo.

Bueno, te escribo poco, ya que dentro de unos días mas voy a ir a visitarlos, Como me quedan solo días para terminar mis clases no me hará mal ir.  
><strong><br>**Bueno, no quiero que les digas a los demás que iré, solo lo sabes tu. Guárdalo como un secreto entre los dos, como hacíamos antes.

Tu sabes Taiki, no seas exagerado, que te amo pero si algo llegara a pasarme, tendras que aprender a sobrevivir. Bueno, no me pongo dramática. Me despido ya que debo ir a clases.

Con cariño Akari.  
>Te amo.<p>

**Eso era lo que Akari había escrito, pero que quería decir realmente? Lo que nadie sabía era que Taiki realmente tendría que aprender a sobrevivir sin Akari, nunca nadie supo cómo, pero Akari fue raptada por Digimons, Solo Taiki podría salvarla, pero, Como? No sabía cómo, pero lo que si sabia, era que la rescataría, sea como sea, aunque tuviera que recurrir a viejos amigos.**

_**Esto era el "final" supongo que no quedo muy bueno… pero estas cartas solo eran parte de la introducción al fanfic real, aunque no se si quieren saber lo que realmente pasara, la verdadera historia será contada en un tiempo mas… Bye!**_


End file.
